


of art, distrust and cats

by nonducor



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst???, i honestly don't know where I'm going with this, mayhaps a lil bit of renjun being a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonducor/pseuds/nonducor
Summary: Renjun's new neighbour is quite cute, but he can't cook for shit





	of art, distrust and cats

The loud knocks only add on to Renjun’s stress and he slams his pen down a little too gently, the price of it lingering at the back of his mind. Pushing himself away from the table, he storms loudly to the door and swings it open, readying a frown to show his unhappiness. The person at the entrance seems startled, like he hadn’t expected anyone to open the door.

“Ah – I’m your new neighbour!” the stranger exclaims all of a sudden and Renjun’s brows furrow further, not expecting that to be the first thing the cute boy in front of him to mutter.

“Okay…? Welcome to the neighbourhood then?” Renjun replies, a little unsure of where this conversation was heading for and cute boy seemed a little awkward, and quite frankly, it was rubbing off renjun too. He shuffles from feet to feet, wanting to get back to his assignment already.

“ah, I wanted to ask if you had any eggs? I just moved in and everything is a mess. I’ve got like a shit ton of things in my apartment that I have to unpack and I’m hungry but I realize that I have no food so here I am, trying to get some eggs from you so I can satisfy my hunger,” the stranger rambles but renjun isn’t paying attention, his eyes too focused on the handsome features of his new neighbours. They stare at each other for a while, cute neighbour tilting his head slightly as if he were confused and renjun clears his throat, tearing his eyes away.

“Eggs. Eggs. Right, right, right. Just- just give me a second,” he stammers, cursing himself for stuttering and gestures into his house as an invitation, running off to the kitchen. He places them in a bag and returns to the door, finding the boy looking into his apartment.

“Your apartment looks nice,” he blurts out, eyes widening as his hands fly to cover his mouth and it’s all Renjun can do to not burst out laughing, coo at how cute his new neighbour is.

“Thank you. Here are your eggs and my name is Renjun,” he holds out the bag, lips now curved into a friendly smile.

“Jeno,” cute neighbour introduces himself and takes the bag over, holding Renjun’s hand in his – wow his hand is big – and shakes it. Jeno – wow that is a really nice name – has a smile of his own, his eyes curved into little crescents that has Renjun staring. He bows his head and Renjun does it too out of habit, Jeno already disappearing into his own apartment when he straightens himself. The taller male gives him a little wave before closing his door and Renjun flashes a smile, closing his own door behind him as he prepares to go back to his work, his heart feeling lighter than earlier. It’s been barely half an hour since he last sat down when the door is knocked on again. Renjun isn’t exactly surprised when he finds Jeno at his door again, wondering what else he could need.

“Well… remember how I got some eggs from you? I wanted to make pancakes but… I don’t know how to make pancakes and now I’ve made a huge mess.” Renjun blinks once, then twice, a laugh bubbling in his chest and he suppresses it as best as he can, pressing his fist to his lips to hide the smile threatening to split his face into two. He clears his throat, watching as Jeno shift uncomfortably, clearly embarrassed. He opens his mouth to say something but Jeno’s stomach rumbles loudly and Renjun finds himself enjoying the red that blooms on Jeno’s cheeks too much for his own good. Deciding that a break from his work would be good, he steps aside and gestures into his apartment.

“Come on in and I’ll make something for you to eat.” Jeno’s head snaps up, his hands flying up to wave wildly but Renjun shakes his head before Jeno can say anything, some weird confidence compelling him to take hold of Jeno’s wrist, tugging him into his apartment and shut the door behind him. He releases the brunette when they reach the kitchen, rolling his sleeves up, his eyes scanning the contents in his fridge before they find the other perched on one of his chairs by the counter.

“Is egg ramyeon good with you?” Renjun asks, receiving a series of nods and a smile in reply. Cute, he thinks to himself. Jeno resembles a puppy, Renjun realizes as he sets out to cook for his guest and himself.

“So… you’re an artist?” Jeno asks and Renjun looks up from the pot, looking at the former with a raised brow, wondering how he knows and the taller boy juts his chin towards the living room and Renjun follows his line of sight to his half finished painting. Smiling wryly, Renjun nods and turns his attention back to the food he is cooking.

“You seem like an artist,” Jeno comments, Renjun simply humming offhandedly.

“Ah – I didn’t mean anything bad about it! I just mean that you’ve got a face that screams you’re an artist? You’re really graceful and it just seems like you paint and- and- and I should just stop talking,” Renjun turns just in time to see Jeno sulking and he bursts out in laughter, the confused look on the latter’s face only serving to contribute to Renjun’s laughter. He wipes a tear from the corner of his eyes, smiling at Jeno.

“You’re cute. Not only do you look cute, but you also are cute. How is that even possible?” Renjun asks, crossing his arms over his chest and Jeno’s flustered state causes his heart to melt. He doesn’t give Jeno any time to reply, placing the bowl of piping hot noodles before him, flashing a smile at the other.

“Go ahead and dig in!” Renjun urges, taking a seat next to Jeno as he hungrily slurps down his food. He didn’t even know that he’s hungry. He sees Jeno hesitantly pick up his pair of chopsticks, murmuring a thank you to Renjun before starting to finally eat. He widens his eyes after his first bite, soon wolfing down the rest of it and it makes Renjun satisfied, seeing that someone likes what he has made. They eat in silence, too focused on the satisfying their hunger to make any conversation other than asking to pass the chili and pepper over. Jeno offers to wash the dishes when they are done and Renjun rests his chin in his palm, watching the former, studying him properly now. The boy is taller, shoulders broader than Renjun’s and his figure is clearly more built than Renjun’s petite one. The Chinese boy deduces that his new neighbour does sports, or at the very least, works out a little. He misses the chance to look away, too absorbed in his observation of the brunette to hear the sound of water being cut off.

“Like what you see?” Renjun snaps his head up, finding a playful smirk on Jeno’s lips and wonders where he had found that weird confidence, scoffing as he looks away.

“You wish,” he retorts with a roll of his eyes, sliding off the stool to walk to Jeno, who exits the kitchen. They stare at each other for a while and it seems like Jeno has something he wants to say, so Renjun stays quiet, waiting for the other to mentally prepare himself enough to say whatever he wants. There’s a phone thrust into his face and he jerks his head back as a reflex, his eyes trailing up to Jeno’s face, his eyebrow arched questioningly. Jeno’s free hand finds its way to the back of his nape, rubbing at it awkwardly.

“Can I have your number, please? So, I can treat you to something the next time,” he quickly adds and Renjun smiles, taking the phone over.

“You literally live opposite me, Jeno. You can knock on my door anytime,” he bites back without any malice, handing the phone back and watches as Jeno pockets the device, his hands shoved into his pockets as he rocks back and forth, not having the slightest intentions to live. A movement behind Jeno catches Renjun’s eyes and he looks over, brows furrowed in confusion because is that a cat in his house? Jeno looks over as well, gasping so loudly it startles Renjun as well and the brunette is running over, picking the cat up in his hands.

“Bongshik, how did you get out of the house?” Jeno asks, the hand that isn’t holding onto the cat strokes the brown fur gently and Renjun doesn’t think he’s ever been more jealous of a damn cat, suddenly wanting Jeno’s hand on his hair, stroking it soothingly until he falls asleep. He clears his throat loudly, catching Jeno’s attention and he points at the creature.

“You do know cats aren’t allowed here, right?” he doesn’t think he is ready for the cheeky smile that makes its way to Jeno’s lips, or his next words.

“Well I guess this is our little secret, then.”

* * *

The next few weeks went past in a blur for Renjun. Giving his number to Jeno was a huge mistake ( that is a complete lie, Huang Renjun, Haechan had cut in when they met up for lunch just the other day ). He finds himself swamped with messages and calls from Jeno, the little ‘ding’ causing Renjun’s cheeks to heat up just the slightest because it usually meant a message from Jeno. As much as he hated to admit it, he looks forward to it every single day, wanting to hear about Jeno’s soft rants whenever he meets a stray cat, or when the cafeteria has his favorite muffin, or when he found a cute cat meme. It truly makes his day, especially when he is busy stressing over his art projects that never seem to end. He throws himself on his bed, looking at the new cat memes that Jeno had sent him when a idea comes to him.

What if he was the one to go to Jeno first? It does seem a little unfair for the brunette to be frequently the one to come to Renjun. He swallows whatever doubts he has, riding on the moment of courage that had struck him and throws on his favorite hoodie, throwing his door open, only to find Jeno standing right in front of his door. They both jerk back in surprise, staring at each other with wide eyes and Jeno is the first to break, laughing so loudly someone yells for him to shut up somewhere down the hall. Renjun smiles, his nose sniffing out the dessert Jeno has bought and he reaches out before he can even think, fingers wrapping around Jeno’s wrist to pull it closer so he can see if it really is the chicken pie he had been craving for.

“You could have just said if you want to hold my hand, you know,” Jeno teases and Renjun snatches his hands back, heat spreading across his cheeks, a scoff leaving his lips.

“You wish, Lee,” he takes the bag from the younger, his lips curving into a smile as he finds the chicken pie sitting in the box.

“Were you going somewhere?” Renjun looks up, remembering his objective of going to look for Jeno first and licks at his lips, looking everywhere but Jeno.

“well… I was thinking that maybe we could go over to your place for a change, since you’re always coming over,” he mumbles but he thinks a little bit of embarrassment on his part is worth the way Jeno’s face lights up and he is rummaging through his pockets for his house keys to unlock his apartment. The younger bows exaggeratedly as he sweeps his hand towards his house with a flourish, Renjun giggling at his antics. The Chinese boy shuts his door behind him as they make their way into Jeno’s apartment, the cats finding their way over, gathering around the bag of chicken pie in Renjun’s hands.

“Bad kitties! Your food is over there,” Jeno scolds, herding his cats over to their bowls and Renjun can’t help but to think Jeno is his knight in shining armour, protecting him from the cats. He shakes the idea out of his head, putting on a smile as Jeno puts on the movie they were supposed to watch together at Renjun’s place. It doesn’t take long for them to be snuggled up against each other, Jeno usually murmuring a complaint about how cold it is and leaning against Renjun’s smaller frame and really, it’s not like Renjun minds anyway.

Today is different, though. Renjun finds Jeno half asleep through the movie, soft snores punctuating the air and drags Renjun’s out of his own sleep induced haze. He glances at the brunette, watching as his chest rises and falls, figuring that track practice has been tiring. Renjun finds bravery in the fact that Jeno sleeps fast and deeply, his hands reaching out shakily until it finally makes contact with his soft brown hair. He hesitantly runs his fingers through the brown locks with practiced strokes, breath held, worry that the younger might wake up any moment.

But he doesn’t, as usual. Renjun smiles, finally letting himself add more pressure, his hand no longer shaking from how gentle he has to be. It’s as soothing to him as he hopes it is to Jeno and he lets his fingers trace over the outline of the brunette’s features, his touch featherlight. He admires how Jeno’s features align, making it seem like he was crafted by the gods themselves. He is everything Renjun has ever dreamt of, the way his eyes crinkle in delight when Renjun makes him his favourite snack, the way he rests his chin on Renjun’s shoulder from behind just to see what Renjun is drawing and the way he laughs. God, the way he laughs. Renjun swears he could end wars with that laugh of his. He catches sight of the clock and pulls his hand away, resting on Jeno’s shoulder to shake him awake.

“Hey, sleepyhead. I’ve got to go back. It’s really late now,” and he doesn’t know what he expects but definitely not the way Jeno scrunches his nose up in distaste, snaking his arms around Renjun’s waist in his effort to keep him there. And it works. Renjun is completely frozen, not knowing what to do.

“Stay with me…” Jeno mumbles and Renjun would give the entire world just to stop the younger from sounding so sad again but he’s got assignments to finish.

“Jeno?” he tries again and the hold on him only tightens, a sigh leaving Renjun’s lips eventually. He rests his head on Jeno’s, his eyelids fluttering shut and he drifts off to sleep as well.

Renjun wakes up to an empty bed, feeling rather cold and he tugs the blanket around him, grunting with effort. He doesn’t quite know where he is just yet, his eyes snapping open when he hears a chuckle above him. He jumps up, eyes wide with both fear and caution, his heart pounding in chest at the thought of some creepy stalker who had found their way into his apartment. But all he sees is Jeno. Jeno and his stupid little charming smile, and crescent eyes.

“Had a good sleep?” and Renjun frowns because why the hell is Jeno in his house? Then he realizes it’s the other way round and flushes, clearing his throat as his eyes dart around to confirm his suspicions. Rubbing the back of his nape, he finds himself smiling sheepishly.

“Is this your room?” Renjun asks, and Jeno spreads his arms, twisting his body a little as if he were showcasing his room to a audience, flashing that damning smile of his. His eyes find their way to the window, widening when the realization that the sun is no longer up dawns upon him. He jumps out of bed, almost stumbling because of the blanket tangled around him but Jeno catches him. Renjun supposes it’s one of those cliched moments where they blush and lean in and kiss, but he has no time, muttering a thank you as he dashes back to his apartment.

* * *

 

Renjun is falling so easily, as he always does. And he fears that Jeno isn’t there to catch him, that Hyuck has to be the one to pick up his mess again and fix him. It seems to always end up like that. Back when he had fallen for Lucas, then Mark. They eventually left, after picking Renjun up to heaven and then dropping him back down to earth. It was hell for him but he can’t imagine what Hyuck had to go through, watching his friend abandon himself. He promised that it will never happen again but Jeno barges into his life, suddenly taking up a huge part of Renjun’s life and now Renjun can’t imagine life without Jeno in it. Every nook and cranny of his days has Jeno in them, be it a small or big part and it devastates Renjun to think that Jeno will leave eventually as well.

So he does what he knows best, beginning the process of building the walls around his heart again. He rejects the daily hangout sessions when Jeno asks, making excuses when he doesn’t show up for their weekly movie night, spending majority of his time outside of his apartment. Jeno doesn’t seem to understand, persistently texting him despite Renjun’s one-word replies, chasing after him whenever he sees Renjun and knocking on his door until Renjun opens up.

“You’re not helping here,” he groans to Hyuck when he recalls Jeno chasing him down the street but Renjun pretends that he hadn’t heard him, continuing to walk at the fastest speed he can manage. Jeno eventually catches up – curse those damn long legs of his – Renjun scowls at Hyuck who only laughs harder, slamming his fist against the table.

“So what did you do when he caught up with you?”

“I just pretended like I didn’t hear him calling me, of course. Thank god I normally like having my earphones in,” Renjun grumbles, jabbing his straw against the bottom of his cup. Hyuck wipes the tears from the corner of his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself and smiles.

“You’re such an idiot, Jun-ah.” Hyuck flicks Renjun’s forehead with a disapproving look, which he regrets because he is put into one of Renjun’s famous chokehold. They separate soon after, fearing the wrath of the café owner who has been throwing them dirty looks ever since they set foot into the café, and Renjun cannot blame him with the amount of noise Hyuck makes every time they go anywhere. He bows in apology, smiling sheepishly and the owner seems the slightest bit appeased, going back to whatever he is doing.

“You’re the idiot. Shut up and stop being a public nuisance,” Renjun scolds and Hyuck sticks his tongue out, stretching his arm over the table, his head resting on it.

“Jun-ah.” Hyuck calls out and Renjun hums in response, turning his head to look at his friend when he doesn’t say anything.

“What?”

“Are you doing this because of what happened with Lucas and Mark?” Renjun turns his head away, choosing to focus on a couple a few tables away from them, and it seems like it’s enough as an answer for Hyuck. He hears a sigh, then a pair of arms around his waist and he feels tears welling up in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles into Renjun’s ear and Renjun takes a deep breath, willing the tears to disappear but it doesn’t work, his tears spilling over.

“Renjun?” he sees Jeno through the blur that is his tears and he doesn’t think he has ever seen Jeno this mad as he storms over, his glare directed at Hyuck who is still hanging on his back. Looking back at Renjun, Jeno has a unreadable expression but it dissolves into concern and he reaches a hand out, hesitantly inching towards Renjun’s cheeks.

“Stop,” he says before he can stop himself and turns his head away, missing the hurt in Jeno’s eyes. The hand is retracted and Renjun can see Jeno balling them up into fists by his side. Renjun lifts his own hands to wipe away his tears, taking a deep breath to calm himself down as he looks up at Jeno.

“Are you okay? Why are you crying?”

“Jeno, it’s nothing.”

“It can’t possibly be nothing when you’re crying and- “

“I said it’s nothing!” Jeno seems as shocked as Renjun is at his outburst and he looks away, hurt evident in his expression. Then he hardens his jaw, leaving without another word and Renjun’s first instinct is to chase after him but he remembers that he’s supposed to be building up his walls again, to protect himself, to not let himself get hurt again. A boy approaches them, giving Renjun a sympathetic look and leaves, letting Renjun to wonder what it is all about. Then he vaguely remembers that he has seen Jeno around with him and his heart hurts even more. He hurt Jeno in front of his friend.

“You dumbass. I don’t care whether you’re still scared that Jeno will end up like them but that boy clearly likes you so you better apologize to him when you see him again,” and that is exactly what Renjun is planning.

* * *

 

It’s hard, this apologizing business. It’s hard because he isn’t used to apologizing but it’s actually harder because Renjun has not seen Jeno in a whole week and he’s feeling more miserable than ever. It’s like karma is trying to bite him in the ass or something, him always managing to miss Jeno by the slightest bit. It doesn’t help that it seems like Jeno is trying to avoid him as well, no answers to the knock on the door and Renjun is, quite frankly, too much of a coward to actually text the younger.

He decides that no matter what, he will apologize before the week ends and that decision is a wonderful motivation, pushing Renjun to finish all his assignments early on Friday so he can camp outside Jeno’s apartment to wait for him, since track practice ends late on Fridays. He sets his work aside, throwing his favourite hoodie on as he sets out for Jeno’s apartment. Making sure he has his notebook, pens and keys with him, he locks the door and sits next to Jeno’s door. He glances at his watch in between strokes of his drawing, frowning when the brunette hasn’t returned even though it’s been an hour since track practice ended. Renjun is good at waiting, though, and so he continues his little camp outside Jeno’s house.

He wakes up to something knocking against his shin and he frowns, groaning at the uncomfortable position he is in. Slowly opening his eyes, he finds Bongshik staring at him and a pair of sneakers behind her. Renjun already knows who it is but he finds Jeno staring down at him and his heart almost stops. Jeno is in a sleeveless top, his hair pushed back and there’s a pair of glasses sitting on his nose bridge. God, he looks so good. But he doesn’t have time to think about anything else, pain shooting up his back when he tries to get up and he winces, Jeno dropping to one knee almost immediately, despite his cold expression.

Jeno doesn’t touch him, simply staring, the concern burning in his eyes and Renjun almost melts. Almost. He clears his throat, ducking his head as he avoids Jeno’s gaze and maybe he screwed up again because Jeno stands up without a word, unlocking his door angrily. Is that even a thing? He shakes his thoughts away and tries to get up, flinching when he falls back down, his legs not cooperating with him at all.

“Do you need help?” came Jeno’s gruff voice, a hand thrust into his face just like the other day and if this was god’s way of letting Renjun make amends, god is such a wonderful being. He nods, taking the offered hand, trying not to feel guilt at Jeno’s surprised expression and pulls himself up, wincing at his numb lower half. Really, he should exercise more, because his legs fail him and like a typical female lead, he falls into Jeno’s arms. But he’s not complaining. Jeno’s arms feel right around him.

“Easy,” Jeno mumbles, helping Renjun stand up straight again, his cold façade replaced by a concerned face and Renjun misses this. Misses Jeno caring for him, misses Jeno holding him, misses Jeno.

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out, watching as Jeno’s expression turn from surprise to something Renjun interprets (hopefully) as happiness and he doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until Jeno smiles, and suddenly his chest doesn’t hurt anymore. He feels much lighter than he has in the last month, and he knows why. Because Jeno affects him just that much.

“Apology accepted. Just... can I know what I did wrong for you to avoid me? And before you say you didn’t, I know you did. Renjun, I’m sorry if I did anything wrong, or overstepped my boundaries. I swear I didn’t mean to- “ Renjun’s heart hurts with the knowledge that Jeno thought he had done something wrong and he does the thing he has been wanting to do for ages. He cups Jeno’s cheeks, pressing their lips together for a moment before pulling back. They stare at each other with wide eyes and Renjun is horribly aware of what he had just did on impulse, pulling back as if Jeno’s skin scalded him.

“I- I’m so sorry!” he yells and pulls his keys out of his pockets, running to his door. Which is a bad idea, really. Jeno envelopes Renjun’s shaking hand in his and helps him to insert the key, pressing his lips to the shell of Renjun’s ear.

“Your lips are really soft. I like them a lot, but the kiss didn’t feel right. Maybe you should let me show you what a proper kiss feels like.” Renjun all but freezes, letting Jeno wrap his arms around Renjun’s waist and slowly turn him around, pressing him against the door gently. Renjun lets Jeno lean in, locking their lips together again and it just feels so right. They probably would have gone further, had it not been Bongshik making loud noises and pawing at Renjun’s door. They part, laughing afterwards and Jeno rests his forehead against Renjun’s, a soft smile adorning his lips.

“It’s a horrible time for a confession but do you want to be my boyfriend?” Renjun doesn’t know where he finds his confidence from, amidst his pounding heart and heated cheeks, taking hold of Jeno’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Yes, I want that,” Jeno sneaks another peck on Renjun’s lips, only pulling away when Bongshik starts to meow at them loudly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” Jeno asks in a quiet voice and it’s all Renjun can do to simply nod, not trusting his voice at all. Jeno definitely realizes the effect he has on Renjun, murmuring a soft ‘cute’ under his breath as he kisses Renjun’s forehead.

“Good night, sweetheart,” and Renjun freezes before he can properly respond, the sound of Jeno’s laughter ringing in his head. He doesn’t register entering his apartment, the realization finally sinking in and he screams into his pillow, a smile making his lips stretch so wide that it threatens to tear his face into half.

* * *

 

“Oh. My. God. Finally!!! Junnie you lil whore,” Hyuck teases with a smile the moment he sees a shy Renjun holding hand with Jeno, Renjun immediately throwing a glare at Hyuck to shut him up. Hyuck ignores him, resting his hands on his hips as he stares at Jeno.

“You hurt Junnie, and I will eat your kneecaps.” He flashes a smile and Jeno shifts uncomfortably, glancing at Renjun.

“That sounds horrifying but don’t worry. It would kill me to hurt him,” he says as he smiles softly at Renjun, lifting their intertwined hands to press a kiss to the back of Renjun’s hand. Renjun mirrors the smile, squeezing Jeno’s hand in his and only tears his eyes away when Hyuck makes gagging sounds, kicking at the tanned boy’s shin.

“You hurt me again, and I’ll tell him about- “

“You try to say anything else and you can kiss chemistry notes goodbye,” Renjun flashes a smile full of malice and it is effective, Hyuck gasping, pressing a hand to his chest in horror. But he keeps his mouth shut, probably thinking about how disgusting the new couple is.

* * *

 

It takes them two weeks before “I love you” is muttered. It happened when Renjun was making something for Jeno, Jeno seated on top of the counter, swinging his legs as he watches Renjun. Renjun’s first impression of Jeno was a huge puppy and as they got to know each other more, the resemblance only grew stronger as time grew. Not that it has anything to do with what he is currently doing, but his mind tends to drift off to Jeno every single time somehow.

“Smells good!” Jeno’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts and he looks up from the pot, looking at Jeno, that beautiful smile of his on his lips again. Renjun only smiles, plating the spaghetti. Jeno starts to talk about track practice once they’re done eating, a little routine they had come up with, and it is a routine Renjun likes. He accidentally zones out, staring at Jeno as he talks and before he knows it, he blurts out a quiet “I love you”, stunning Jeno into silence. Renjun feels his cheeks burn up, the embarrassment washing over him, and he is quick to stand up, wanting to excuse himself to the kitchen.

“I love you too. Huang Renjun, I love you too,” and he smiles, pulling Renjun onto his lap for a kiss.

“I had a plan! I was going to give you the cute succulent you’ve been talking about and say I love you first,” Jeno complains, pouting. Renjun only laughs, cupping his cheeks to plant a kiss on Jeno’s pout.

“Why, I’m sorry. Want me to take it back?”

“You’re not allowed to! Huang Renjun, you can’t take it back!” Renjun chuckles, shaking his head as he drops another kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

 

* * *

 

“Happy anniversary, baby,” Jeno pulls Renjun closer by the waist, pressing a kiss to the Chinese boy’s forehead and Renjun lets his eyelids flutter shut, enjoying the kiss for a moment before opening them, looking up at Jeno.

“Happy anniversary to you too, Nono,” Renjun nuzzles their noses together, his lips curving into a soft smile.

“You know how the Chinese always say that I will love you for a whole lifetime but Lee-Huang Jeno, I will love you for ten lifetimes. I promise to love you for ten lifetimes.”

“I promise to love you for ten lifetimes as well, Lee-Huang Renjun. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
